Folge 18: C steht für Mord
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Castle nimmt einen Fall mit „Castle-Aroma" ein wenig persönlich, während Beckett hinterfragt, was ihr Berufsleben bringen wird, sobald das Baby da ist. Staffel 9, Folge 18.
1. Chapter 1

**C steht für Mord**

Staffel 9, Folge 18

Geschrieben von honeyandvodka

Übersetzt von KBRC87

Gegengelesen von crazysecondname

 _Der nachfolgende Text ist eine fiktive Geschichte von Autoren ohne jegliche Beziehung zur ABC-Sendung „Castle". Erkennbare Charaktere sind Eigentum von Andrew Marlowe und ABC. Namen, Orte und Geschehnisse sind Produkt der Kreativität des Autors oder werden fiktiv genutzt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder tot, Unternehmen, Firmen, Ereignissen oder Örtlichkeiten ist rein zufällig._

* * *

Kapitel 1

„Es ist gruselig um diese Zeit in der Nacht, das ist alles", beschwerte sich Jemima, aber ihr Begleiter zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich mag es, wenn es dunkel ist", sagte Tom. „Es ist irgendwie nett, dass hier niemand ist."

„Ich will nur nach Hause", seufzte sie und er nickte.

„Ich muss mir nur noch ein Buch einpacken. Ich wollte es holen, als ich vorhin die Ablage gemacht habe, aber dann brauchte jemand meine Hilfe beim Einloggen ins WLAN und..." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, offenbar müde von den ständigen Anfragen der Kunden um Hilfe. „… ich habe es vergessen."

„Dann lass es uns einfach holen und gehen", drängte Jemima und sie gingen um eine Ecke, die Regale sahen alle gleich aus in der Notbeleuchtung nach Feierabend.

„Genau hier-" Die Worte erstarben auf Toms Lippen, als er nach unten sah. Selbst im Dunkeln war die Form, die zu seinen Füßen auf dem Boden lag, nicht zu verwechseln.

Jemima schrie.

* * *

„Ich dachte, du wolltest früh schlafen gehen", sagte Kate, während sie vom Wohnzimmer ins Arbeitszimmer ging.

Castle nickte, sah aber nicht von seinem Laptop auf. „Wollte ich. Werde ich", sagte er, obwohl seine Finger weiterhin über die Tastatur flogen.

„Babe, es ist fast Mitternacht. Früh ist neun. Oder acht. Oder sieben."

Castle sah zu ihr auf, ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Es war mal selbstverständlich für dich so lange zu arbeiten", betonte er.

Sie zuckte die Schultern und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin erschöpft." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Die ganze Zeit."

Castle grinste, schloss seinen Laptop und stand auf, ging um den Schreibtisch herum und schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille. „Die _ganze_ Zeit? Selbst..." Er führte seine Hände weiter nach unten, seine Fingerspitzen glitten über die weiche Haut ihren Hüften, „… sogar jetzt?"

„Vielleicht... vielleicht nicht _jetzt_ ", stimmte sie zu und lehnte sich an ihn, ihre eigenen Hände fanden ihren Weg unter sein Hemd, als sie ihn zu ihrem Schlafzimmer stieß, nur um vom schrillen Klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen zu werden. Sie stöhnte frustriert auf, als sie das störende Gerät vom Schreibtisch nahm und mit dem Daumen über den Bildschirm strich, um den Anruf anzunehmen. „Beckett."

„Beckett?", kam Espositos Stimme fragend über die Leitung. „Ich dachte, ich hätte Castles Telefon angerufen."

„Nein. Es gehört mir", antwortete sie, blickte zu Castle hoch und verdrehte die Augen, aber er streckte nur seine Hand aus und zwang sie, auf das Handy in ihrer Hand zu schauen. „Okay", gab sie gegenüber Espo zu, allerdings noch nicht in Richtung Castle. „Gut, es ist seines." Sie hielt inne. „Warte. Du hast Bereitschaft. Wenn du einen Fall hast, warum rufst du Castle an und nicht mich?"

* * *

„Was haben wir?" Castle hüpfte förmlich, als sie sich unter dem Absperrband durch duckten und in die Mid-Manhattan Bibliothek gingen, erfreut, dass Beckett zugestimmt hatte, sich ihm anzuschließen, obwohl sie so müde war, so spät am Abend. Außerdem befanden sie sich direkt auf der anderen Straßenseite der Hauptfiliale der Bibliothek und das musste ein gutes Zeichen sein - er konnte immer noch spüren, wie sie ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte, als er von Tyson belastet worden war und gezwungen wurde, seinen eigenen Gefängnisausbruch zu inszenieren.

„Du wirst das _lieben_ , Bro", versicherte Espo ihm mit leuchtenden Augen. „Der Fall verfügt absolut über das Castle-Aroma."

Ryan erschien auf der unbelebten Rolltreppe und winkte ihnen zu. „Komm schon", rief er.

„Leute", unterbrach Beckett. „Ein bisschen Respekt, bitte? Ganz gleich, wie sehr das nach Castles Geschmack ist." Sie rümpfte die Nase und zeigte ihre offene Verachtung über die Implikation, dass dies speziell bedeute, dass es kein Mord nach Becketts Geschmack war. „Es ist immer noch ein Tatort. Und...", sie deutete auf die außer Betrieb gesetzte Rolltreppe. „… ich kann da nicht hinaufgehen."

„Da ist ein Aufzug." Esposito deutete durch den Raum.

Castle folgte Becketts Blick zum Aufzug, dann sah er wieder sehnsüchtig auf die Rolltreppe, bevor er seiner Frau widerspruchslos folgte.

* * *

„Das ist _entsetzlich_ ", rief Castle aus. „Das ist schrecklich." Er starrte Esposito und Ryan an, bevor er sich an Beckett wandte. „Wie können sie denken, das wäre nach meinem Geschmack?"

Beckett schluckte das Lachen, das drohte heraus zu platzen, herunter. Ja, das war ein Tatort, ein Mordfall, aber der Armesünder-Ausdruck, der Castles Gesicht befallen hatte, als er die Situation aufnahm, war nichts geringeres als komisch.

„Komm schon, Castle", drängte sie. „Es hat irgendwie... das Castle-Aroma."

„Da ist Blut überall auf meinen Büchern", verkündete er, als würde sie nicht genau auf dieselbe Szene starren wie er. „Blut. Von einem Opfer. Das auf dem Boden liegt. Von einer Bibliothek. Das ist ein _Sakrileg_."

„Wie ist das anders zu damals, als Tisdale Szenen aus deinem Buch gestohlen hat?", fragte sie.

Castle runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist einfach so", murmelte er, starrte auf seine Füße, richtete sich auf und warf einen stählernen Blick auf das Opfer. Er drehte sich zu Lanie um, die über der Leiche kauerte. „Kommt Leute. Dieser Mann verdient eindeutig unseren Respekt. Lanie, was haben wir?"

Beckett stieß einen kleinen Seufzer aus, der vielleicht auch ein ersticktes Kichern gewesen sein könnte, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gerichtsmedizinerin lenkte, die sich an Castle wandte.

„Es ist, wie es aussieht, Castle. Ich werde mehr wissen, wenn wir ihn ins Labor bringen, aber von hier sehe ich eine Schusswunde am Kopf." Sie deutete auf die Bücher, die über den Körper und den Boden verteilt waren. „Ich würde sagen, er wurde von der Wucht zurückgestoßen und das hat die Bücher vom Regal gestoßen, als er fiel."

„Aber warum _meine_ Bücher?", fragte Castle mürrisch und Beckett unterdrückte ein Schnauben.

„Wer ist er, Lanie?", fragte sie.

Esposito schaltete sich ein. „Sein Name ist Johnson James. Er ist seit einem halben Jahr als Angestellter hier, ein frisch ausgebildeter Bibliothekar. Seine Schicht endete, als die Bibliothek um elf Uhr schloss und Lanie legt die Zeit des Todes um diesen Punkt. Diese beiden..." Er deutete mit dem Daumen auf einen jungen Mann und eine junge Frau, die mit Ryan sprachen. „… haben abgeschlossen. Sie fanden ihn, kurz bevor sie gingen, um halb zwölf."

„Und wer sind die?"

Espo konsultierte seine Notizen, bevor er antwortete. „Jemima Bennett und Tom Clarke. Jemima ist Bibliothekarin und Tom ist ein Ablagehelfer. Sie haben heute Abend abgeschlossen und Tom wollte sich, bevor sie gingen, ein Buch ausleihen."

„Jemima sieht ziemlich bestürzt aus", grübelte Beckett und Castle folgte ihrem Blick und ihrem Gedankengang.

„Aber Tom nicht", beendete er. Er traf den Blick seiner Frau. „Lass sie als erstes morgen Früh ins Revier kommen."

* * *

Castle trat aus dem Vernehmungszimmer, gefolgt von Ryan, Niedergeschlagenheit verhüllte sein ganzes Gesicht.

„Nun?", fragte Beckett, als sie ins Großraumbüro zurückkehrten und Castle zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er war es nicht", sagte er.

„Und woher weißt du das?" Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf Becketts Gesicht.

„Er ist ein Fan", erklärte Castle ihr. „Er war sogar vor ein paar Wochen auf der Convention und besuchte alle Foren. Großer Fan. Liebt Nikki, liebt Rook. Er hat sogar versucht, Fanfiktion zu schreiben, obwohl er mir erzählt hat, dass er nur ein halbes Dutzend Reviews für jede Geschichte bekommen hat. Und um ehrlich zu sein... er hat ein paar Handlungsstränge skizziert und… nun... sie sind grottenschlecht."

Beckett hob eine Hand an ihre Schläfe, ihr Lächeln war angespannt, als sie sich in der Hoffnung auf einen eindeutigeren Bericht an Ryan wandte.

„Er hat ein Alibi", sagte Ryan. „Er hat mit seiner Mutter telefoniert, während Jemima abgeschlossen hat. Wir werden seine Telefonaufzeichnungen überprüfen, aber ja, ich denke, wir können ihn ausschließen."

„Siehst du?", fragte Beckett Castle mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Er hat ein Alibi. Das ist ein bisschen legitimer als die Tatsache, dass er ein Fanfiktion Schreiber ist."

„Beide sind stichhaltig", meinte Castle mürrisch.

„Zurück zum Anfang", seufzte Ryan. „Obwohl er erwähnt hat, dass Johnson früher am Tag mit..." er sah in seine Notizen, „… einer Emma Miller gestritten hatte."

„Und wer ist Emma Miller?"

„Sie ist eine andere Bibliothekarin. Sie hatten - haltet euch fest - einen Streit darüber, ob Dewey besser oder schlechter ist, als das Klassifikationssystem der Kongressbibliothek."

„Bibliothekare", grummelte Esposito und schloss sich ihnen vor dem Mordfallbrett an.

„Was hast du gegen Bibliothekare?", fragte Castle mit scharfer Stimme.

„Was nicht?" Esposito runzelte die Stirn. „Beginnend mit Mrs. Rodriguez, meiner Grundschulbibliothekarin, die mich hat nachsitzen lassen, weil ich in der zweiten Klasse Kaugummi in ein Buch gesteckt hatte. Und dann in der Highschool..."

Beckett hob die Hand und schnitt Esposito das Wort ab. „Jungs. Ich habe... Papierkram. Ich muss gehen... dahin." Sie deutete auf ihren Schreibtisch und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie in die Stille flüchtete, die die geschlossene Tür ihres Büros bot.

* * *

„Du meinst also, weil zwei Erwachsene eine intellektuelle Diskussion über Ablagesysteme in Bibliotheken geführt haben..." Castle richtete das an Ryan, bevor er zu Esposito trat und seinen Finger in dessen Brust bohrte, wobei seine Lautstärke anstieg. „Und _du_ denkst, dass Bibliothekare es nicht wert sind, ernst genommen zu werden, weil du diszipliniert wurdest, weil du ein Buch b _esudelt_ hast…" Er starrte die beiden an, „… dass die arme Emma Miller unser Opfer _getötet_ hat?"

„Alter." Esposito starrte ihn an, ergriff seinen Finger und entfernte ihn von seinem Platz auf seiner Brust. „Bibliothekare haben völlig verborgene Motive. Sag mir nicht, dass du das nicht weißt?"

„Und ich glaube _nicht_ , dass eine 'intellektuelle Diskussion' über Bibliotheksklassifizierungssysteme unser Opfer getötet hat", warf Ryan ein. „Aber ich denke, dass es sich lohnt, Emma Miller zu einem Gespräch abzuholen."

„Das würde ich auch denken", sagte LT, schlängelte sich zu Ryan und reichte dem Detective eine Akte. „Schauen Sie sich das an."

Ryan überflog die Seiten, ein zufriedenes Lächeln kroch über sein Gesicht. „Schau an", sagte er und hielt Emma Millers Führerscheinfoto hoch, damit alle es sehen konnten. Dunkle Augen starrten aus dem Bild, stahlblaues Haar umrahmte ein blasses Gesicht. „Kein alltäglicher Bibliothekar, richtig?"

„Weil sie blaue Haare hat?", fragte Castle, auf seinem Standpunkt beharrend, aber Ryan schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, Mann, nicht weil sie blaue Haare hat. Ernsthaft, was ist dein Problem? Aus diesem Grund." Er warf dem Schriftsteller das Blatt hin. „Weil sie angeklagt wurde, einen Kollegen in einer Bibliothek angegriffen zu haben, in der sie vor zwei Jahren in Ohio gearbeitet hat."

„Gut", grummelte Castle, sein Herz sank. Zuerst Blut überall auf seinen Büchern und jetzt war eine Bibliothekarin ihre Verdächtige? Das war schlimmer als schlimm. Ein Nachahmer war eine Sache - zumal er damals jünger und arroganter war, er hatte nichts dagegen, sich das selbst einzugestehen - aber das war zu viel. Das befleckte die ganze literarische Welt.

„Wir werden sie herbringen", sagte LT ihnen und richtete ein gequältes Lächeln auf Castle, bevor er ging.

„Kopf hoch, Castle", sagte Ryan. „Vielleicht war sie es nicht. Und du weißt, dass es nur ein Zufall war, dass gerade deine Bücher total durcheinander waren, oder?"

„Ist das so?", fragte Castle dunkel. „Das ist der schlimmste Fall _aller_ Zeiten."


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

„Wissen Sie, warum Sie hier sind?", begann Esposito und die Frau, die ihm gegenübersaß, nickte mit niedergeschlagenen Augen.

„Jemima hat mich heute Morgen angerufen. Sie hat gesagt, dass Johnson letzte Nacht gestorben ist?"

„Er ist nicht einfach _gestorben_ , Emma", sagte Ryan, öffnete die Mappe vor ihm und wählte eines der Tatortfotos aus. „Er wurde getötet. Vielmehr erschossen."

„Heilige-" Emmas Mund klappte auf. „Er wurde _ermordet_?"

„Jemima hat das nicht erwähnt?", fragte Esposito.

„Nein. Na ja, vielleicht." Sie griff in ihre Tasche, legte ihr Handy auf den Tisch, wählte ihre Mailbox an und stellte das Gerät auf Lautsprecher.

„Sie haben eine gespeicherte Nachricht", verkündete eine Stimme, gefolgt von einem Piepston und einer verstümmelten Nachricht, die von Schluchzen und Seufzern unterbrochen wurde. Die angespannte Stimme war als Jemimas erkennbar. Sie versuchte gewissermaßen die schlechten Nachrichten mit ihrer Kollegin zu teilen.

Emma beendete den Anruf und blickte mit großen Augen zu Ryan und Esposito auf. „Es ist irgendwie schwierig, die Details der Nachricht herauszuhören, oder?"

„Richtig", stimmte Ryan zu.

„Sie muss so traurig sein", flüsterte Emma. „Sie waren noch nicht lange miteinander ausgegangen und es war ein Geheimnis, das nicht viele Leute kannten. Ich und vielleicht ein oder zwei andere Leute? Ich denke, dass sie sich wirklich mochten. Ich meine, von dem Moment an, als er in der Bibliothek angefangen hatte, war es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen war. Gott." Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, sodass ihre nächsten Worte gedämpft waren. „Arme Jemima."

* * *

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es nicht Emma war!" Aus dem Zuschauerraum kommend, streckte Castle eine Siegesfaust in die Luft.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Kumpel", erinnerte Beckett ihn und stieß ihn mit ihrer Hüfte an. „Nur weil sie uns als Erste über Jemimas Beziehung zu dem Opfer informiert, bedeutet das nicht, dass sie unschuldig ist." Sie zog ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche und schickte eine kurze Anweisung an LT, um ihn zu bitten, Jemima wieder hereinzubringen. „Und es könnte Jemima ein Motiv geben. Vielleicht hat sie es getan."

„Ich denke nicht", sagte Castle. „Sie war wirklich bestürzt, als wir heute Morgen mit ihr gesprochen haben, aber ehrlich gesagt, sie schien einfach schockiert zu sein."

„Schockiert genug, um nicht zu sagen, dass sie mit unserem Opfer zusammen war?"

Castle zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Verhörraum zu.

* * *

„Aber Sie haben sich gestern mit Mr. James gestritten", sagte Esposito und Emmas Gesicht verzog sich vor Verwirrung.

„Irgendwie, ja. Aber, wissen Sie, es war eine intellektuelle Diskussion, die nur ein wenig hitzig wurde. Es war nicht so, oh, hey, ich werde dich töten, weil du seltsamerweise für das Klassifikationssystem der Kongressbibliothek bist."

„Erzählen Sie mal", sagte Ryan, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Wie wird ein solcher Streit hitzig?"

Emma lachte leise auf. „Er prahlte immer damit, dass er nach DC ziehen und in der Kongressbibliothek arbeiten würde. Es war alles nur Geschwätz, denke ich, aber ich war es leid, dass er sich über öffentliche Bibliotheken beschwerte. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass es nicht immer Spaß macht in den Öffentlichen, besonders in einer Filiale, die so gut besucht ist wie die Mid-Manhattan. Aber es ist schon ziemlich erstaunlich, was wir hier tun."

„Und das wäre?"

„Wir sind für die Gemeinschaft da!" Emmas Lächeln war jetzt echt. „Wir weisen niemanden zurück. Wir veranstalten Märchenstunden für Kinder, wir haben sichere Räume für Teenager, um nach der Schule rumzuhängen. Wissen Sie, wie viele Leute im Winter kommen und nur in der Bibliothek sitzen, weil wir eine anständige Heizung haben?"

„Und Johnson hat das nicht verstanden?"

Emma schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Er redete immer davon, dass er einen Master in Bibliothekswissenschaften hatte und er wollte es für etwas mehr als nur Wohltätigkeitsfälle verwenden. Als hätten wir nicht alle denselben Abschluss."

* * *

„Glaubst du, dass sie zusammen waren? Und wenn, warum sollte es geheim bleiben?", fragte Castle.

„Warum es geheim bleiben sollte?" Beckett blickte vom Mordfallbrett zu Castle auf. „Wir haben unsere Beziehung geheim gehalten."

Castle musste an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal lächeln. „Ja, haben wir. Das war ziemlich gut."

„Außer dem Teil, als du mich dazu gebracht hast, mich in deinem Schrank zu verstecken", neckte Beckett.

„Abgesehen davon", räumte Castle ein. „Aber ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern, dass der Teil davor ziemlich bemerkenswert war." Er machte einen Schritt auf seine Frau zu, seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Taille und rutschte dann zu ihrem Bauch. „Und danach..."

Kate nickte zustimmend. „Danach..."

Sie trat abrupt von Castle zurück, als Esposito und Ryan streitend in das Großraumbüro liefen.

„Ich sage nur, ich denke nicht, dass wir sie noch ausschließen können", sagte Espo, während Ryan den Kopf schüttelte.

„Emma?", fragte Beckett.

„Nein, Jemima", sagte Ryan. „Aber ich denke, sie ist todunglücklich."

„Nur weil sie todunglücklich ist, heißt das nicht, dass sie es nicht getan hat", wandte Espo ein, was Ryan mit einem Achselzucken zugab.

„Könnte sein."

Beckett seufzte und streckte die Arme in die Luft, während sie sich bewegte, um es sich bequem zu machen. Die Jungs stritten, Castle schmollte... wann hatte das aufgehört Spaß zu machen? Nicht, dass Mord jemals _Spaß_ machen sollte, erinnerte sie sich selbst, aber wann war das Geplänkel, das sie dazu brachte, den Mörder zu finden, so nervtötend geworden? Sie rollte wieder ihre Schultern. Die Auswirkungen, so lange vor dem Mordfallbrett zu stehen, machten sich in jedem Muskel ihres Körpers bemerkbar.

Vielleicht war das der Grund? Sie züchtete eine brandneue Person heran und die Tatsache, dass sie ständig schlapp war und Schmerzen hatte...

Das erklärte aber nicht alles. Ein Fall sollte eine willkommene Ablenkung sein. In der Vergangenheit war sie durchgehend angetrieben gewesen und verbrachte schlaflose Nächte im Revier, wo sie nur von Kaffee und Essen zum Mitnehmen existiert hatte.

Sie zog eine Grimasse. Das erklärte zumindest einiges. Der Koffeinmangel in ihren Venen bedeutete, dass sie eher von Kaffeedämpfen als von echten Kaffees lebte.

„Lass uns Jemima noch mal herbringen." Castles Stimme durchbrach ihren Gedankenschleier. Sie nickte, hob eine Hand und fuhr sich durch ihr Haar.

„Sicher. Gute Idee." Sie drehte sich abrupt um, ging zu ihrem Büro und rief über ihre Schulter. „Lass mich wissen, wie es läuft."

* * *

 _Wir haben Jemima jetzt wieder im Verhörraum.  
_  
Beckett nickte, als sie Ryans Textnachricht las. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, schloss ihre Augen und presste kurz ihre Fingerspitzen gegen ihre Augenlider, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichtete und ihre Augen öffnete, aufgrund des Geräuschs ihrer Bürotür, das sie zurück in die Gegenwart brachte.

„Mehr Tatortfotos", verkündete Castle, Zorn strahlte von ihm aus, als er vor ihr mit einem Papierbündel wedelte, bevor er die Fotos auf ihrem Schreibtisch ausbreitete. „Schau dir das an."

„Uh-huh." Beckett nickte und blinzelte, um herauszufinden, was Castle so angeekelt hatte. Alles sah so aus wie letzte Nacht. Johnson James lag auf dem Boden, Blut war aus der Schusswunde in seinem Kopf gespritzt, das Bücherregal stand schief und Castles Bücher lagen über seiner Leiche verteilt.

„Denkst du, dass das eine Nachricht ist?", fragte ihr Ehemann und sie stöhnte verständnisvoll.

Nicht das schon wieder.

„Nein, nein, tu ich nicht", versicherte sie ihm. „Babe. Er stand zufällig in der Krimiabteilung. Das war es. Was sagt die Spurensicherung?"

Er schob ein weiteres Blatt Papier in ihre Richtung und sie überflog es.

„Richtig. Sie sagen also, als er fiel, schlug sein Arm gegen das Bücherregal. Die Bücher am Ende des Regals stürzten um. Es waren vor allem deine Bücher, aber Castle, ich halte das ehrlich gesagt für einen Zufall." Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Du warst nicht so verärgert, als der Fanfiktion Schreiber gefunden wurde mit..." Sie grinste und benutzte einen Namen, von dem sie hoffte, dass er ihn aufheitern würde, „… _Nooki_ Geschichten vor ein paar Wochen."

„Stimmt." Castle seufzte, sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich. „Aber seitdem ist viel passiert. Und alle Bücher von Patterson blieben im Regal."

„Pattersons Bücher waren in einem anderen Regal. Sie benutzen das Alphabet, um die Bücher zu sortieren", erinnerte sie ihn. „Es ist nur Zufall."

„Nun, M ist für Mord bestimmt, nicht C", meinte er und runzelte die Stirn. Sie atmete tief ein und beschloss, sich dieser Auseinandersetzung zu stellen.

„Du denkst an Megan Bailey", vermutete sie.

„Es ist schwer, es nicht zu tun", gab er zu.

„Nicht alles dreht sich um uns", erinnerte Beckett ihn.

„Nein", stimmte er zu, „aber Kate?" Er runzelte die Stirn, als er ihr in die Augen sah. „Du bist so still seit letzter Nacht. Bist _du_ in Ordnung?"

„Ich?" Sie versuchte zu lachen, aber es klang ein wenig erstickter, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. „Mir geht es gut, Castle."

„Gut?", stocherte er weiter und sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie antworten sollte.

 _Wir haben etwas._

Der Text, der auf ihrem Bildschirm aufblitzte, wurde durch das entsprechende Klingeln begleitet und sie stand auf, schob ihren Stuhl zurück und deutete auf das Großraumbüro. „Lass uns sehen, was die Jungs haben."

„Aber Kate, diese Unterhaltung ist noch nicht vorbei", versprach Castle ihr, während sie sich beeilte - sofern man sich watschelnd beeilen konnte -, die Jungs am Mordfallbrett zu treffen.

„Jemima hat gestanden?", fragte sie, wissend aufgrund ihrer Mienen, dass es nicht so einfach war.

„Nein", sagte Espo. „Sie gab zu, in einer Beziehung mit dem Opfer zu sein. Aber, haltet euch fest, sie war auch in einer Beziehung mit jemand anderem. Sein Name ist Carl Aston."

„Aha, Fremdgehen? Definitiv ein Motiv", stimmte Beckett zu. „Weißt du noch etwas über diesen mysteriösen Mann?"

„Nur dass er der Bibliotheksleiter der Grand Central Filiale der _New York Public Library_ ist."

„Motiv und Zugang?", frohlockte Castle. „Bringt ihn her!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

„Carl Aston hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht", verkündete LT eine Stunde später. „Keine Spur von ihm in seiner Wohnung, keine Brieftasche, ein paar Kleidungsstücke lagen verstreut herum, sieht aus, als hätte er es eilig gehabt."

„Hat er Kontakt zu Jemima gehabt?", fragte Beckett.

„Noch nicht, aber wir überwachen ihr Handy", sagte Esposito mit einem Achselzucken. „Man weiß nie."

Beckett nickte, unterdrückte ein Gähnen und sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. 18 Uhr, das war früh nach ihren alten Maßstäben, aber heutzutage…

„Lass uns für heute Schluss machen", sagte sie zu Castle. „Ihr auch." Sie nickte den Jungs zu und brachte ein müdes Lächeln zustande. „Wir werden morgen früh als erstes darauf zurückkommen."

„Essen zum Mitnehmen?", schlug Castle vor und fiel in einen Gleichschritt mit ihr, während sie zum Aufzug gingen.

„Denkst du, du könntest stattdessen für mich kochen?", fragte sie und warf einen Blick auf ihn durch ihre Haare, die ihr in die Augen gefallen waren.

Er nickte eifrig. „Sicher. Ja. Natürlich. Etwas Raffiniertes. Nahrhaftes. Vielleicht rotes Fleisch. Oh! Steak, weißt du, Eisen für das Baby. Hält deine Ferritin-Werte hoch. Immerhin zeigte der letzte Bluttest, dass sie ein bisschen..."

„Ich weiß, was meine Ferritin-Werte sagten", unterbrach sie ihn und betrat den Aufzug. „Und Steak ist eine nette Idee. Aber ehrlich? Ich möchte nur Wohlfühl-Essen. Vielleicht Makkaroni mit Käse?"

* * *

„Babe, das ist köstlich." Kate lächelte von ihrem Platz am Küchentresen zu Castle hoch, während sich bereits eine weitere Gabel voll Käsemakkaroni ihren Weg zu ihrem Mund bahnte.

Sich selbst eine Schüssel zubereitend, lächelte er sie ebenfalls an, mit dem ersten echten glücklichen Strahlen, das sie am heutigen Tag sah, bevor er den Tresen umrundete und sich neben sie setzte. „Ich sehe es", neckte er. „Im Übrigen konntest du ja nicht einmal warten, bis ich mit dem Servieren fertig bin, bevor du angefangen hast."

Kates Wangen röteten sich, aber sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ihre Lippen waren immer noch nach oben gerichtet, als sie noch einen Bissen nahm.

„Also im Revier...", fing er an, bevor er verstummte und sie ließ ihr Besteck in ihre Schüssel fallen, sich zu ihm drehend.

„Im Revier", ermutigte sie ihn.

„Im Revier schienst du... traurig zu sein. Elend. Bekümmert..."

Sie blinzelte verblüfft. „Ich brauche keine Liste von Synonymen für betrübt, Castle."

„Es schien, als würdest du", verteidigte er seine sprachliche Auslese.

Sie warf ihm einen trockenen Blick zu und nahm sich einen weiteren Happen von ihrem Essen, um sich etwas Zeit zu verschaffen, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich habe viel nachgedacht. Und es ist... eine Menge an Veränderungen."

„Das Baby?", stellte Castle fragend fest.

„Nicht nur das Baby. _Ich_. Wer bin ich, sobald ich das Baby habe?"

Castle starrte sie an. Sie hatten das schon kürzlich besprochen. Sie wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich gedacht hatte, dass sie ihren Frieden damit geschlossen hatte, nicht weiter vorauszuplanen als nötig. „Du bist... _du_. Du bist Beckett. Du-" Er schluckte noch einen Bissen von seinem Abendessen hinunter, bevor er sie finster anblickte. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich bin... ich fühle mich, als würde ich schon meine ganze Identität verlieren. Ich wusste, wer ich war. Was ich gemacht habe. Aber die Dinge haben sich geändert, als ich Captain wurde und das verstärkt jetzt alles nur. Letzte Nacht haben sie mich nicht einmal angerufen."

„Du hattest keinen Bereitschaftsdienst", bemerkte Castle.

„Das bedeutet normalerweise nicht viel."

„Stimmt", räumte er ein.

„Aber sie haben _dich_ angerufen. Nicht mich. _Dich_."

Castles Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich. „Weil sie irrtümlich dachten, der Fall sei 'Castle aromatisiert'", zitierte er mit mehr als nur einem Hauch von Ärger in seinem Tonfall.

Kate musste kichern. „Nun, sie haben ihren Fehler ziemlich schnell erkannt."

Castle schnaubte und schob seinen Teller weg. Kate verdrehte die Augen über seine Dramatik und griff nach seiner Hand. Sie stand auf, zog ihn mit sich und er deutete auf das Geschirr auf dem Tresen. „Was ist damit-"

„Lass es stehen", wies sie ihn an. „Lass uns einfach einen Film schauen oder so."

„Mit Popcorn oder Eiscreme?", fragte er und sie starrte ihn an. Wer war dieser Typ und was hatte er mit ihrem Ehemann gemacht?

„Beides, Babe", antwortete sie. „Du müsstest das wissen. Es ist immer beides. "

* * *

Der Abspann lief und Kate drückte sich zusammengerollt in die Seite ihres Mannes, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie atmete gleichmäßig. Castle strich ihr mit der Hand durch die Haare, während sie schlief. Seine Gedanken arbeiteten immer noch auf Hochtouren. Vielleicht musste er seine Fassungslosigkeit über den Fall beiseitelegen und zum Kern der Sache vorstoßen, die seine Frau plagte.

Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihr Baby und er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Neben anderen Dingen, war es unglaublich besorgniserregend, einen Serienmörder zu kennen, der auf sie und ihr Baby fixiert war. Aber das, fühlte er, war etwas anderes. Sie seufzte in ihrem Schlaf, bewegte sich gegen ihn und er staunte über ihre Fähigkeit, in den vielen verschiedenen Stellungen schlafen zu können, in die sie diese Schwangerschaft zwang.

Er schloss seine eigenen Augen, als die Parallelen klar wurden. Beckett wurde in neue Positionen gezwungen und sie waren nicht alle selbst gewählt. Sie war nie jemand, der sich vor irgendwelchen Herausforderungen scheute, aber das war etwas ganz anderes und alle Babyratgeberbücher dieser Welt waren nutzlos. Vielleicht konnten sie bei Schlafroutinen unterstützen - er war skeptisch - und vielleicht konnten sie bei der Vorbereitung auf die Geburt helfen - wieder bezweifelte er es-, aber sie konnten ihr nicht sagen, wer sie nach der Geburt des Babys sein würde.

Und anscheinend hatte dieser Fall den Punkt forciert. Er versuchte sich in ihre Lage zu versetzen. Bis sie Captain wurde, war sie in jedem Fall intensiv verwickelt und bevor sie schwanger wurde, gab es keinerlei Gründe, nicht stundenlang zu arbeiten.

Natürlich fühlte Beckett sich verloren.

Er musste ihr nur helfen, sich selbst wiederzufinden. So sehr sich sein Leben auch nicht verändert hatte - na ja, es hatte sich unumkehrbar verändert, aber er bedauerte nichts -, und so sehr es durch die Geburt von Alexis bereichert worden war, so sehr würde Beckett sehen, dass ein Baby ihre Welt auf die schönste Weise auf den Kopf stellen würde.

Er musste nur...

Vom Couchtisch verkündete sein Telefon klingelnd den Eingang einer Nachricht und Beckett stemmte sich auf, griff danach, bevor er es konnte, und wischte über den Bildschirm, um die Nachricht zu lesen.

„Ryan hat was", sagte sie.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Beckett hob ihren Kaffeebecher an ihre Lippen, während sie die Information begutachtete, die Ryan an diesem Morgen als erstes an das Mordfallbrett geheftet hatte.

„Die Kreditkarte wurde hier benutzt…" Er deutete auf die Straßenkarte an der Tafel, die auf einen Standort in Queens hinwies, „… und das hat die Verkehrsüberwachung eingefangen." Er hielt ein Foto hoch. Körnig in schwarz-weiß, war das Bild dennoch klar.

Beckett trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee und genoss die letzte Koffeinzuteilung des Tages. Nach diesem Kaffee würde sie zu Koffeinfreiem wechseln. „Nun, das ist nicht Carl Aston", sagte sie.

„Was macht Emma mit Carls Kreditkarte?", fragte Ryan, während Castle das Führerscheinfoto der blauhaarigen Bibliothekarin auf dem Mordfallbrett anstarrte.

„Eine geheime Affäre?", spekulierte er.

„Vielleicht", sagte Beckett, aber sie runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es könnte aber trotzdem passen?", fragte Ryan. „Wenn Carl Johnson tötete..."

„Aber warum? Ich meine, wenn Emma eine Affäre mit Carl hatte und Jemima in einer geheimen Beziehung mit jemand anderem stand, würde Carl die Sache mit Jemima nicht einfach beenden?"

„Und wieder schließt sich der Kreis bei Jemima", sinnierte Castle.

„In der Tat", stimmte Beckett zu. „Aber wenn - und zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist es ein ziemlich großes _wenn_ \- sie unser Mörder ist, bleibt immer noch ungeklärt, wo Carl Aston ist oder warum Emma seine Kreditkarte hat."

* * *

„Kaffee?", fragte Castle und reichte ihr eine Tasse über den Tisch.

„Wenn er nur mit Koffein wäre..." Beckett griff trotzdem danach, aber er konnte fühlen wie seine Mundwinkel nach unten fielen.

Natürlich wollte sie normalen Kaffee. Wenn sie sich Sorgen um ihre Identität machte, würde es Sinn machen, dass sie aus der aktuellen Routine ausbrechen und die Dinge ein wenig aufmischen wollte, anstelle der konservativen Herangehensweise, die sie in ihr Leben eingeführt hatte, seit dieser kleine Teststreifen zwei Linien zeigte. „Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte, du hattest schon einen und..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und unterbrach ihn. „Entkoffeiniert ist in Ordnung", sagte sie und er nickte, schob die Gedanken zurück und reichte ihr den Becher. „Und vielleicht können wir früh zum Mittag gehen, hier mal für eine Weile rauskommen?" Sie deutete auf ihren Schreibtisch. „Ich schwimme hier im Papierkram, ein Tapetenwechsel wäre schön."

„Vielleicht dieses französische Restaurant?", schlug Castle vor. Er sank auf die Couch gegenüber und führte seinen eigenen Kaffee an seine Lippen.

„Vielleicht." Beckett rümpfte die Nase. „Aber ich denke, das Baby will nur einen Burger."

„Das Baby, was?" Er grinste. Soweit schien Beckett heute Morgen viel glücklicher zu sein als letzte Nacht. Sie war mit einer Leichtigkeit in ihrem Schritt ins Revier gekommen, die ihr in den letzten Tagen gefehlt hatte und sie hatte die Jungs tatsächlich angelächelt, als sie sie heute Morgen am Mordfallbrett begrüßt hatte.

Ein Lächeln tanzte auf ihren Lippen. „Und ein Erdbeermilchshake."

„Dann kann ich ja genauso weitermachen wie ich anfangen habe und diesem Baby alles geben, was sie will", stimmte er zu.

„Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass sie ein Papakind sein wird." Beckett fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Bauch. „Sie tritt. Sie mag die Idee von Remy's."

Castle starrte seine Frau an, von ihrer Ausstrahlung verzaubert. Siebenunddreißig Wochen schwanger und sie war erstaunlich. Wenn andere Leute in ihrer Position sich längst verabschiedet hätten - sie konnten es sich sicherlich auch leisten -, war sie beharrlich mit ihrer Hingabe zum Job und welche Melancholie sie auch immer gestern befallen hatte, schien verflogen zu sein.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und beide drehten ihre Köpfe, als Esposito eintrat, auf sein Handy konzentriert. „Ryan hat mir gerade etwas geschickt", sagte er. „Finanzunterlagen."

„Von Carl Aston?", fragte Beckett, aber Espo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die von der Bibliothek."

* * *

„Also, was sehen wir uns hier an?", fragte Beckett, als sie ihre Augen auf die Papiere, die vor ihr lagen, richtete.

„Wir haben Emmas und Carls Finanzunterlagen gründlich durchgearbeitet und nichts sah verkehrt aus..."

„Außer, dass Emma letzte Nacht Carls Kreditkarte benutzt hat", stellte Esposito klar und Ryan nickte.

„Abgesehen davon. Also haben wir uns Jemimas Finanzen angeschaut, alles gut, nichts Außergewöhnliches, aber was haben sie alle gemeinsam?"

„Die Bibliothek", sagte Castle.

„Genau. Als Manager hat Carl eine Kreditkarte für seine Filiale. Das meiste sind Nebenkosten. Für die Datenbestände und die großen Buchkäufe haben sie bevorzugte Lieferanten, das sind geprüfte Abläufe, aber wenn sie eine Autorenlesung oder sowas haben, benutzen sie die Kreditkarte um Erfrischungen zu kaufen."

„Aber ich vermute mal, nicht achthundert Dollar bei Saks an einem Tag und dreißig Dollar bei Sephora am nächsten", sagte Beckett.

Esposito grinste. „Nee. Aber weißt du, wer bei Saks und Sephora einkaufen geht?"

„Emma Miller", sagten Beckett und Castle unisono.

* * *

„Was mache ich wieder hier?", fragte Emma, als Beckett den Verhörraum betrat.

Beckett rutschte auf ihren Sitz - vielleicht weniger anmutig als in der Vergangenheit, aber solange sie noch arbeitete, gab es keinen Grund, den Jungs den ganzen Spaß zu überlassen - bevor sie mit einer Gegenfrage antwortete. „Sie haben eine Menge Kreditkartenschulden, nicht wahr, Emma?"

Die Frau gegenüber erblasste unter ihrem Make-up, aber sie hielt ihrem Blick stand. „Und? Viele Leute haben Kreditkartenschulden."

„Es ist schwer, zurechtzukommen", stimmte Beckett zu. „New York City ist teuer. Ich meine, Ihre Miete macht bestimmt zwei Drittel Ihres Einkommens aus? Nicht wie Ohio. In Ohio hatten Sie eine ganze Wohnung für sich und viel verfügbares Einkommen, nicht wahr?. Hier haben Sie zwei Mitbewohner und arbeiten immer wahnsinnig lange. Und wofür das alles?"

„Ich liebe meinen Job", konterte Emma und hob trotzig ihr Kinn.

„Ganz zu schweigen von den Studienkrediten", fuhr Beckett fort und Emma nickte vorsichtig.

„Richtig…"

„Also sagen Sie mal, Emma, mit all Ihren Ausgaben, wie können Sie sich da die Extras leisten?" Emma funkelte sie an und Beckett lächelte zurück. Die Frau verhielt sich bereits defensiv und das bedeutete normalerweise, dass sie einem Geständnis einen Schritt näher gekommen war.

„Was für Extras?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme brach jetzt, ihr Selbstvertrauen war verschwunden.

„Zum einen Ihre Garderobe", sagte Beckett und schob eine Rechnung mit Einzelposten über den Tisch. „Make-up, zum anderen. Schuhe, natürlich." Beim letzten Punkt runzelte sie die Stirn, die Erinnerung daran, Kriminelle in sehr hohen Absätzen herunterzurennen, war genau das - eine Erinnerung. Schwangerschaft und High Heels vertrugen sich nicht ganz so gut, wie sie gehofft hatte.

„Ich sollte Filialleiterin werden!" Emma explodierte auf einmal, sie zitterte, als die Wut durch ihren Körper rollte. „Das war der ganze Grund, warum ich in die Stadt gezogen bin. Ich wollte einen Neuanfang, nach der… _Sache_ in Ohio."

„Die _Sache_ , bei der Sie Ihren Kollegen angegriffen haben?"

„Wissen Sie, was?", blaffte Emma. „Es steht in keinem der Berichte, aber er hat damit angefangen. Er hat mich angemacht, tagein, tagaus, hat ein Nein nicht als Antwort akzeptiert. Ja, es ist richtig, ich habe ihn angegriffen. Habe ihm eine Enzyklopädie in sein Gesicht geknallt, als er versuchte mich zu begrabschen."

Beckett blinzelte. In der Tat war nichts davon in irgendwelchen Berichten gewesen.

„Also ja, ich wollte einen Neuanfang. Und meine Freundin aus der Schule sagte, sie könne mir einen Job als Managerin der Grand Central-Filiale besorgen, aber sie war nicht die einzige in der Bewerbungskommission, also landete ich als Bibliothekarin in der Mid-Manhattan-Filiale, was in Ordnung war, außer dem Gehalt..." Sie seufzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Ich bekam es einfach nicht hin, dass es funktionierte. Und ich hatte Zugriff auf alle Kreditkarten der Bibliothek, also... Sie haben mich erwischt. Ich habe schlechte Entscheidungen getroffen und Geld von der Bibliothek gestohlen."

„Und Carls persönliche Karte? Warum hatten Sie die?"

„Er hatte seine Brieftasche in der Kantine liegengelassen, als er vor zwei Tagen für ein Meeting in unserer Filiale war." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war dumm. Ich wollte mich dafür an ihm rächen, dass ich den Job nicht bekommen habe, den ich haben sollte."

„Okay, ich denke, ich verstehe das, Emma", sagte Beckett und rollte ihre Schultern in einem vergeblichen Versuch, es sich bequemer zu machen. „Aber Sie müssen mir noch eine Sache erklären. Sie haben die Bibliothek bestohlen - über Carls Arbeitskonto - und Sie haben Carl selbst bestohlen. Wie ist Johnson mit allem verknüpft? Hat er es herausgefunden? Haben Sie ihn deswegen umgebracht?"

„Johnson?" Emma starrte Beckett mit verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ich habe Geld gestohlen, ja, aber ich habe Johnson mit Sicherheit nicht getötet!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Die vertrauten Sitzbänke bei Remy's brachten Beckett immer eine gewisse Ruhe und sie schlüpfte in eine, sich dabei seitwärts drehend, damit es ein wenig besser passte. Castle setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Sie atmete tief durch und schätzte die komfortable Atmosphäre, die das Restaurant bot. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes weinte ein Baby und sie drehte sich um, um zuzusehen, wie die Mutter die kleine Kreatur aus dem Kinderwagen in ihre Arme hob und das kleine Mädchen an sich drückte.

Die Schreie verstummten fast sofort und sie lächelte über den Tisch hinweg zu ihrem Partner. „Sie lässt es einfach aussehen", kommentierte sie.

Er grinste zurück. „Manchmal ist es das. Manchmal müssen sie nur gehalten werden."

„Ich hoffe, dass es mir auch so leichtfallen wird", grübelte sie und er lächelte.

„Das wird es absolut. Ich habe dich mit Sarah Grace und Nicholas gesehen, du bist ein Naturtalent. Ich meine, Nicholas mag nur eine Handvoll Leute und du bist eine davon." Er lachte. „Er mag nicht einmal Esposito und der ist Ryans bester Freund."

„Ich denke schon..." Beckett verstummte.

„Außerdem hast du einen großen Vorteil…"

„Bitte erzähl mir nicht schon wieder, was für ein RGV du bist", stöhnte sie und er lachte.

„Was soll ich sagen, Beckett, du bist diejenige, die es angesprochen hat, als ich dachte, ich wäre zu alt dafür. Du kannst es nicht leugnen, ich bin ein Babyflüsterer."

„Erinnerst du dich, wie schwer es war, nur für eine Nacht auf Benny aufzupassen?"

„Sicher. Aber wir haben es geschafft. Und das hier wird anders sein. Das ist unser Baby. Lily."

Sie nickte, legte ihre Hände wieder beschützend um ihren Bauch, bevor sie zu der Kellnerin aufblickte, die an ihrem Tisch angekommen war.

„Braucht ihr zwei Speisekarten oder nehmt ihr das Übliche?", fragte Rosa.

„Das Übliche", sagten beide gleichzeitig.

Ihre Kellnerin kicherte und ging los, um ihre Bestellung aufzugeben.

Sie saßen einen Moment schweigend da, bevor sie wieder gleichzeitig sprachen.

„Wenn Emma nicht weiß, wo Carl ist…"

„Wenn Carl nur ein weiteres unschuldiges Opfer in diesem..."

„Warte", sagte Beckett. „Warum stellst du ihn plötzlich als unschuldig dar?"

Castle runzelte die Stirn und dachte über seine Worte nach, bevor er sprach. „Seine Wohnung wurde ausgeräumt, oder? Wir dachten, er hätte all seine Sachen genommen, aber er hatte seine Brieftasche in der Bibliothek gelassen…"

„Die Emma gestohlen hat…"

„… und das macht es schwer zu sagen, ob er wirklich eine Tasche gepackt hat und weggerannt ist, oder ob er auch vermisst wird und jemand seine Sachen durchgewühlt hat, um es so aussehen zu lassen, als wäre er geflohen."

„Hmm." Beckett nickte und dachte darüber nach. Mit etwas Glück würde ihr Essen bald da sein. Zweifelsfrei würde sie mit vollem Magen klarer denken.

Wie aufs Stichwort kehrte ihre Kellnerin zurück, stellte vor jedem einen Burger ab und einen Teller Pommes in die Mitte des Tisches, bevor sie Kate ihren Erdbeer-Shake und Castle seinen mit Schokoladengeschmack überreichte.

Beckett nahm einen Bissen und genoss die Einfachheit eines gut gemachten Burgers. Sie war _einigermaßen_ davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Heißhunger während dieser Schwangerschaft kein echtes Thema war, aber das Verlangen in den letzten Tagen nach Dingen wie Makkaroni mit Käse und Burger setzte dem ein Ende. Vielleicht konnte sie Castle dazu überreden, heute Abend noch mal Käsemakkaroni zu machen. Oder, wenn er dachte, zwei Nächte hintereinander mit dem gleichen Essen wäre ein bisschen viel, könnte sie eventuell Frieden schließen mit Spaghetti Bolognese. Oder Tacos.

Castle durchbrach ihre Gedanken, als er sagte: „Wir sind auf jeden Fall zurück am Anfang." Er tauchte eine Pommes in den Ketchup und steckte sie in seinen Mund. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Shake, bevor sie antwortete.

„Nein, weißt du, was? Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto weniger passt das alles zusammen. Und zum Anfang zurück ist genau dort, wo wir hin müssen. Denk darüber nach. Was haben wir am Tatort erfahren?"

„Dass meine _Bücher_ beteiligt waren?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Nicht das, nein."

„Gut", schnaubte er. „Also wir waren am Tatort. Unsere Zeugen waren Tom und Jemima... Von denen eine die ganze Zeit Geheimnisse hatte. Eine geheime Beziehung mit unserem Opfer, eine geheime Beziehung mit unserem vermissten Mann..."

„Wir haben einen gemeinsamen Nenner", folgerte Beckett.

Er nickte zustimmend und sie sprachen erneut gleichzeitig. „Jemima."

* * *

Castle trat einen Schritt hinter Beckett in den Verhörraum. Sie hatte recht, die Dinge änderten sich, aber nicht das, niemals das. Ob sie nun Verdächtige einfing oder einer von ihnen mit dem Baby zu Hause blieb, spielte für ihre Beziehung keine Rolle, er war an ihrer Seite, in all den Dingen, auf die es ankam, und das war, wohin er gehörte.

Beckett setzte sich als erste, Castle neben sie und beide musterten die junge Frau vor ihnen. Jemima Bennett, 26. Sie hatte ihren Master ein Jahr vor Johnson James erworben. In Brooklyn geboren und aufgewachsen, hatte sie sich durch das New Yorker Bibliotheken-System geschlagen: Zuerst während ihrer Studienzeit als Ablagehelferin gearbeitet, dann als Bibliothekarin in der Grand Central-Filiale und war, kurz bevor ihr Opfer auch dort angefangen hatte, nach Mid-Manhattan versetzt worden.

„Wissen Sie, warum Sie hier sind?", eröffnete Beckett sanft. Bis jetzt deutete nichts daraufhin, dass es ihnen ein Geständnis bringen würde, wenn sie Jemima frontal angingen.

„Ich, äh... haben Sie etwas gefunden? Über Johnson?"

„Ja", sagte Beckett. „Über Johnson, ja. Aber nicht nur über Johnson. Wollen Sie uns etwas mehr über Carl Aston erzählen?"

Jemima schüttelte kurz den Kopf, bevor sie sprach. „Denken Sie, er hat Johnson getötet?"

„Haben wir", gab Beckett zu. „Auf den ersten Blick sah es so aus, als hätte er ein Motiv. Immerhin hatte Johnson eine Affäre mit Carls Freundin und es schien, als wäre er abgehauen, nachdem Johnson tot aufgefunden worden war."

„Aber die Dinge passten nicht zusammen", warf Castle ein und legte den Köder aus. „Besonders, als wir die Aufnahmen der Verkehrsüberwachung von außerhalb seiner Wohnung gesichtet hatten. Dann haben wir Ihre Wohnung durchsucht. Mr. Aston war sehr dankbar, gerettet zu werden."

Jemima erbleichte und Beckett nutzte die Gelegenheit, um weiterzusprechen. „Er hat uns gesagt, dass er denkt, Sie hätten ihn betäubt um ihn dazu zu bringen, mit Ihnen zu kommen."

Bei dieser Anklage weiteten sich Jemimas Augen, bevor Tränen über ihre Wangen rollten. „Ich musste! Nachdem Tom und ich Johnsons Leiche gefunden hatten, musste ich Carl erzählen, was ich getan hatte. Dass ich es für _ihn_ getan hatte. Das war der einzige Weg um ihm zu beweisen, dass die Dinge zwischen Johnson und mir wirklich vorbei waren. Aber er…" Sie schluchzte heftig, während sie weinte. „Er wollte der Polizei sagen, dass ich verrückt sei. Sagte, dass er den Notruf anrufen würde. Also musste ich es tun! Ich gab ihm eine Dosis von der Zombie-Droge und brachte ihn in meine Wohnung. Ich dachte, sobald alles vorbei ist, würde er es verstehen!"

„Verstehen, dass Sie Ihren Freund getötet haben? Oder verstehen, dass Sie ihn unter Drogen gesetzt und entführt haben?", fragte Castle.

Jemima gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich und warf verzweifelt ihre Hände in die Luft.

„Ich habe noch eine Frage", sagte Castle. „Warum mussten Sie ihn vor meinen Büchern töten? Warum nicht in der Romantik-Abteilung oder vor Stephen Kings Bestsellern?"

Jemima starrte ihn entgeistert an und Beckett warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu - Belustigung oder Ärger, er war sich nicht sicher -, bevor sie sich an die Mörderin wandte. „Jemima Bennett, Sie sind verhaftet, wegen des Mordes an Johnson James."

* * *

„Ich habe nie eine Antwort bekommen", beschwerte sich Castle und reichte Beckett eine heiße Schokolade, bevor er sich auf die Couch neben sie setzte.

„Eine Antwort?", fragte Beckett, schlang die Hände um den warmen Becher und schmiegte sich in die Festung aus Kissen, die Castle für sie gebaut hatte.

„Warum sie sich entschieden hat, Johnson vor _meinen_ Büchern zu töten", erklärte Castle, deutlich beleidigt.

Beckett verdrehte die Augen, unwillig, dem Thema noch mehr Gesprächszeit zu widmen. „Wir haben Gerechtigkeit erhalten", erinnerte sie ihn. „Das ist, was wirklich zählt. Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, dass es der schlimmste Fall aller Zeiten war, aber zumindest haben wir ihn abgeschlossen."

„Das haben wir", stimmte Castle zu, eine Hand legte sich auf Kates Knie, während er etwas näher an sie heranrutschte. „Ich hoffe nur, meine letzten Fälle sind besser."

„Letzte Fälle?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht für immer. Aber wie du gesagt hast ändern sich die Dinge. Wir haben bald unser Baby und wenn der Mutterschaftsurlaub vorüber ist, werde ich wieder ein zu Hause bleibender Vater sein."

Beckett spähte durch ihre Wimpern zu ihm hoch und sah zufrieden, dass seine Augen vor Freude strahlten. Die Vorstellung, eine berufstätige Mutter zu sein, war entmutigend, aber mit Castle an ihrer Seite war alles möglich. „Du bringst sie jeden Tag ins Revier, oder?"

„Kaffee und Baby, geht in Ordnung", stimmte er mit einem Strahlen zu und sie lächelte ihn an.

„So lange ich noch im Revier bin", fuhr sie fort und er hob ruckartig den Kopf.

„Was meinst du?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm einen Schluck heiße Schokolade und ließ die Flüssigkeit in ihren Hals gleiten, bevor sie antwortete. „Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass ich mich in den letzten Tagen etwas verloren gefühlt habe. Ich treffe keine Entscheidungen, nicht jetzt, nicht während wir uns _darauf_ konzentrieren müssen." Sie deutete auf ihren Bauch und wie aufs Stichwort trat Lily, stark genug, dass Castle sehen konnte, wie sich ihr Shirt bewegte. „Aber irgendwann ist es vielleicht an der Zeit weiterzuziehen. Alles, was passiert ist, angeschossen werden, schwanger werden, und natürlich alles, was passiert ist, _bevor_ wir angeschossen wurden, ganz zu schweigen vom Fall letzte Woche... irgendwie macht Politik mehr Sinn als je zuvor."

„Könntest du das Revier wirklich verlassen?", fragte er und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht... aber das ist das Großartige." Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Ich muss es nicht wissen. Nicht jetzt. Noch nicht."

* * *

 **AN:** RGV (Reicher Gutaussehender Vater), deutsche Übersetzung aus der Folge 6x10 für RHD (Ruggedly Handsome Dad)


End file.
